Conventional electronic circuit design tool set generally comprises some schematic level tools, such as the schematic editor, one or more simulators, etc., and some physical level tools, such as the layout editor, the physical verification tool(s), one or more physical level simulators, etc. These tools may have their own user interfaces such as graphical user interfaces (GUI). A designer often needs to go back and forth among a few user interfaces to obtain the desired or necessary information or data while implementing an electronic circuit design. For example, a designer may need to use a physical verification tool to perform some verifications of an electronic circuit layout and then return to a layout tool to observe or manipulate the layout in order to see if the layout passes the verification.
Thus, there exists a need for providing in situ, customizable information in designing electronic circuits with electrical awareness.